The new life
by Floral-princess
Summary: Tamara Perrelli has moved to Odaiba with her new family.follow her last year in odaiba high school and how love brings her happiness as well as sorrow


**Why does the heart lie?**

**Disclaimer: i dont own any characters from digimon, the only thing i claim any ownership over it my character of Tamara Perrelli**

**so please read and review, all reviews accepted**

**From time to time i will do things from tamaras pov so :p**

Tamara Perrelli sighed as she tied up her hair into a simple ponytail while she began unpacking boxes in her new was looking for the stuff which would go into her own room, she found her Vanity table and mirror first and directed them to the third floor which was a big enough room except the master bedroom for her parents. The next thing was the matching wardrobe and dresser which followed the vanity up, then her bed went up and was put together inside the the move was done and Tamara sighed in a mixture of relief and panic, it was official she was in a new city heck a new let herself fall onto the soft grass, her blonde hair pooling out around her as her gentle blue eyes closed and she inhaled some of the air around her, her tanned hand shielded her eyes as she felt a drop of rain, _great my first day here and it rains_ she groaned in annoyance as she sprung up and went inside.

**Tamara's POV:**

I went inside and heard my mom chatting and giggling with someone. heading to the kitchen i look inside, peering my head around the corner, Mom was talking to this woman with dark blonde hair down as far as her shoulders, and two boys chatting by the window, one of them looked about my age or older, and the other i could only presume was his younger brother.I was brought back to reality by my mom.

"_And here she is, my daughter Tamara, sweetie come in and say hi to Nancy Ishida and her sons Matt and T.K" _My mom exclaimed happily as she looked back to nancy who was smiling.

Coming from behind the door with a fake smile, i walk into the room and shake Nancys hand.

"_Nice to meet you Mrs. Ishida"_

I smile as i continue on to a drawer and i take out a brush. Letting down my hair i run the brush through it, my hair reachs about halfway down my chest between my belly button and my cleavage and i keep running the brush through it until its smooth and glossy. Then i get up and put on a pink hoodie over my vest top and it reachs my waist and i smooth out my long gypsy styled skirt and i slip on a pair of pink shoes and i get my purse, keys and phone.

"_Im just going to the store for a shop ok mom?"_ i call out to her as i head to the door.

"_Nonsence Matt will drive you" _Nancy proclaimed as Matt took out the keys to his B.M.W and followed me out.

Once we got outside he made his was across the street to a sleek B.M.W. I follow behind him, watching his swagger, his cocky smile and his designer clothes i sigh, great another player.

Getting into the passenger side of the car he hops into the drivers side and starts the car. Looking at him i can kinda see why hes a player, his hair was just the right colour blonde, his eyes were so deep looking that you could get lost in them, and from the looks of it his body was toned to perfection. she mentally cursed herself, she had made this mistake in the past and had come out worse for voice suddenly snapped me out of my thoughts, his voice was so seductive.

"_So what do you think of Odaiba so far?" _he asked, his smile more gentle than it was before.

"_Its ok, i'll just have to get used to it i suppose"_ i answer truthfully as the car pulled to a stop in a parking space and he turned to me.

"_Look i'll introduce you to some people before school starts on Monday you will be fine"_ he told me calmly as we get out of the car.

The rain now after stopping revealed the sun so i take off my hoodie and put it in the car, my vest top barely covering my body from my clevage to my belly button, i take a shopping trolley and i walk inside the store.

"_Here let me"_

Matt takes the trolley from me and pushes it as i get the items on the list, anything i cant reach he gets for me with a smile. As the shopping went on i couldnt help but smile as i got comfortable in his company until there was a gentle crash as two trolleys head shooting up i begin an rambling apology but the red headed girl waved me off.

"_its ok oh im Sora takenouchi a friend of matts nice to meet you" _she smiled at me and i couldnt help but smile back.

"_Im Tamara, Tamara Perrelli i just moved here"_ i answer as a guy of about Matts age by guess arrived with three large bottles of soda and putting them in the trolley, his eyes were deep brown and his hair a little on the wild side. he spoke to Matt with a grin.

"_So got a new girl already what about stephanie, that girl was wild even in the sack you said....."_ he was cut off by an elbow to the ribs by Sora.

"_so you guys going to Mimi's big bash before school starts?"_ Sora asked Matt and me while throwing Tai scathing looks, apparently she had high hopes for Matt and apparently me.

"_yeah im going and im bringing Tamara with me"_ Matt said as he pulled me to his hip.

"_wait wha..?"_I look confused as he bade farewell to Sora and Tai and we walk towards the the boldness of his statement i still said nothing as he whisked me was there that he explained about the sudden invite and that he had liked hanging out today even though it was only to the store and then to make matters even more crazy he leant in and gently kissed me, i felt a rush of butterflies as i returned the kiss gently.

"_i'll pick you up tonight at eight baby girl" _He said with a grin as he made his way down the steps and out to his car. It took a few minutes for it to register with me that the party was'nt until saturday and today was thursday.

"_Why are you collecting me tomorrow?!"_ i called out to him as he pulled up again with a playful grin on his face.

"_For our date of course" _He smiled and drove off.

I couldnt help but smile to myself as i unlocked my door and went inside with the groceries and put them in the kitchen. I ran right up to my room and began digging through my wardrobe for a dress good enough. sighing i fall onto my bed and i take out my i-phone and i send a text to sora.

_Date with Matt tomorrow nite dress emergency plz help_

_luvz Tam. xxx_

She clicked send and within the half hour Sora was over and they were looking through boxes of clothes as well as the clothes already put away before i finally give up and throw myself onto the bed, a few minutes later i hear a scream and i drag myself up as sora is clutching a dress. I look at it, its a Lemon dress with no straps and a simple design of some glittering lines running on it.

I try on the dress and i look in the mirror, i blush straight away as i notice the dress enhances my cleavage and it reaches just below my thighs and just above my knees. i turn to sora exclaiming "_i cant wear this!"_

Sora just smiles and nods saying that i can and i will as we dig through for jewellery and i eventually pull out some silver ear rings and a necklace of the same colour, but my bracelet was my best find yet, it was a cuff style bracelet which was lined with diamonds. Smiling i slip on a pair of silver strappy stilleto's and i tie them and i get up and look at Sora.

"_Well?"_

_"You'll knock him dead"_

Blushing i thank Sora as she leaves and i run to the shower and sing loudly into the shower head and i step out after twenty minutes with a towel with my hair wrapped up in it and another around me, i check the time on my phone half 7 im going to be late! i scream in my head as i run and dry off as fast as i can and i put on a strapless bra and mathcing underwear and i slip on the dress and zip it up at the back before putting on all the jewellery and ties up my shoes before grabbing the strap of my silver bag with my phone my keys and some money in it. i was just finished doing my hair when there was the sound of the doorbell, i stopped curling the back of my hair and i got up, my hair was straight at the front and as it went back it became more and more curled and it was tied up in a french curl.

I exhale as i head down the stairs to the door and i see Matt chatting with my mother, coughing gently i get there attention, My mother gasps gently smiling as Matt smiled gently but the shock was apparent in his eyes.

"_Im ready to go" _I smile as i take his arm to lean on when he offers it.

"_Then lets go Baby girl" _ he smiled as he leads me out to his car and holds his door open for me which i smile and sit into and buckle myself in.

He sits himself in and we reverse out of my driveway and take off into the city.


End file.
